The Honeymoon
by Milady29
Summary: Chase and Cameron are on their honeymoon. While Chase wants to enjoy their honeymoon in paradise as much as possible, Cameron is having second thoughts about their marriage. One-shot.


The sun was already shining inside their holiday home when Allison Cameron woke up and looked aside, her husband laying next to her. She could finally call him her husband now and she looked at the small golden band, which she had placed around his finger only a week ago. But still she was doubting if she had made the right decision by giving him a yes when he asked her to marry him. What if she could never be happy with him? Yes, she cared for him and felt some kind of love for him, but it was not the kind of love she had ever felt for her deceased husband. Chase was sweet, caring and loved her, but she wasn't really sure if she felt the same about him, But there was no way back anymore and she cared about him in some way. Slowly she got out of bed, trying to wake Robert and she walked outside. Even though it was still morning it didn't feel cold as she walked outside in her underwear, looking around. Between the two mountains was a beach, that was just theirs. Robert really knew how to find the most beautiful, excluded places after surfing for so long. At first she had been skeptic about going to Hawaii for their honeymoon, if he hadn't found out about this small holiday home, they wouldn't have been here. She had been on Hawaii with her previous husband and that was when she swore she would never come here again. Now she was here again, even on honeymoon again. Yesterday, when they arrived here in the dark, Allison hadn't even seen how beautiful it was, but it reminded her of all those years ago.

Suddenly her attention was pulled by the sound of flip-flops running over the tile terrace behind the small holiday cabin and Robert came running her way, only wearing his underwear and the horrible pink and green slippers they bought at the airport yesterday when he suddenly realized he had forgotten his flip-flops. The whole arrival had been hectic. House was gone and only Wilson and Cuddy seemed to know where he had gone, but nobody wanted to tell them. Nobody really knew where they were. What made it even worse was the discussion they had before the marriage. It had only made her more doubtful.

''Miss Chase - Cameron, do you feel something for taking a early morning dive?'', he yelled as he was still approaching her and she ran towards him as he bow a little, lifted her legs from the beach and lifted her up on his arms and he kicked the flip-flops off, running over the sand towards the sea. Cameron started kicking with her legs; ''You are not actually going to throw me in the water, are you?''

Chase kept on running, water splashing up as he finally reached the sea and he ran in, Cameron still in his arms and when the water had reached his waist he dove underwater, still holding Allison and she pushed him away, gasping for air as she reached the surface again.

''You idiot!'', she laughed as she splashed water in his face when he finally came above water with his head again and he whipped his soaked hair backward, behind his ears. It annoyed her he could be like a little kid, throwing her in the water like that. Chase looked at her, worried when he saw her annoyed look.

''You woke me up!'', he laughed it off as he slowly walked out of the sea again, grabbing his flip-flops and walking back to the holiday home, where she found him digging through his suitcase.

''Don't tell me you also forgot your wetsuit.'', she rolled her eyes as she suspected he couldn't wait to try the surfboard they had also rented yesterday before going to the cabin.

''You think I wear a wetsuit in there waters?'', he rhetorically asked as he looked up from the suitcase, a broad smile on his face.

''Hmmmm. I had expected you to wear a tight wetsuit. Disappointing.''

Finally his hand grabbed something from the back of the suitcase and he held the light blue swimming pants up; ''Is shirtless also okay?''

''I could live with that.''

The underpants, soaked from the dive, landed into the bathtub as he changed to the swimwear and he covered himself and Allison in sunscreen; ''Your first lesson starts after lunch.''

''What, you are going to teach me how to surf?'', Allison asked as she bound her hair together and he avoided spilling sunscreen on her pink bikini.

''What, you thought you could just lay back and watch me falling into the water?'', Chase chuckled and he cleaned his hands from the sticky sunscreen.

''No, I just figured you wanted to surf on your own.''

To be honest, the least thing she wanted know was surfing lesson. She just wanted to lay back and relax, watch him maybe, but not participate. But he looked so excited about it she didn't dare to break his spirit.

''That is why you got two surfboards?''

In the dark yesterday before they had driven the rental car to the house she had seen that he had put two surfboards on the roof, but she had thought that they were two different kinds, honestly she didn't know anything about surfing.

After she made lunch from the groceries they had taken he walked to the large surfboard.

''I got you a smaller one - I hope that it okay.''

''I never surfed, I am not sure if it is a good idea at all, small or large surfboard.

''Don't worry, I am here. Nothing can happen to you.''

He grabbed both boards, one under each arm and he made his way to the sea.

He held the board, holding it as flat as he could against the waves.

''I don't know what to do.''

''Just climb on, I will help you.''

She climbed on and as she was on her knees he came closer and for a second it seemed like he wanted to kiss and annoyed as she was she tried to get up, escaping from his kiss and she fell off on the other side, with a large splash. Everything here reminded her of her previous husband and she was not ready to share it with Chase.

''No standing yet, just find your balance first.''

Chase helped her up again and she hated it more every time she fell in the water and he encouraged her to try again.

She fell off again and started to curse.

''I don't think you are really trying.''

''Maybe you aren't such a great teacher.''

Allison walked out of the sea.

''Alli, wait.''

''Enjoy yourself!'', mad she threw the board into the sand and sat down next to out, Robert swimming towards his board that had drifted off and climbed on it, looking at her with a guilty expression on his face. Then he turned the board and paddled farther away, climbing back up in front of a large wave and Cameron became a little impressed when she saw him surfing the large waves so easily. His body moved balanced and as if it was nothing and without any effort he walked back on the beach a few minutes later.

With a large smile she started to clap. She just couldn't be upset with him. He was too sweet.

''Want to give it another try?''

''Not really.''

He shrugged; ''More waves for me.''

Slowly he walked back to the sea and Allison laid down in the sun, hoping to tan a little while he was playing with the waves. It annoyed her. She wanted to have a relaxed holiday, enjoy each other and she had hoped it would made her love for him grow but instead he had planned some surfing boot camp.

After a long time she opened her eyes again, Chase still surfing and she rolled her eyes, wanted to roll on her front to tan her back when she suddenly saw him falling, near the rocks sticking out of the water.

''Chase!'', Allison ran into the water as he wasn't moving for a few seconds. Then he pulled his head out of the water, gasping for air and he stood up, walking out of the water. Allison grabbing his hand and pulling him out while he carried the board and blood was streaming from his knee.

''Are you in pain?''

''No, it is that bad.'', he mumbled as he wiped his half long hair from his face and Allison inspected his bleeding knee.

''Oh no, you should get stitches.''

''Trust me, I am a doctor and I tell you it is not that bad.''

''Trust me, I am a doctor and I tell you, you should get it stitched.''

Chase sat down in the sand and wiped the blood away.

''I don't want to ruin this time with you.''

Alison sat down next to him and grabbed his hand; ''You should get it checked.

''See, it is not that bad. It is just a flesh wound!'', he imitated the knight from Monty Python and Allison sat down next to him, chuckling. ''Just one plaster and I will be fine.''

''Well, I guess I should trust you, doctor Chase.''

''You should.''

Slowly she laid her head on his other knee and looked at the sun going down behind their cabin while the sea was still rustling behind them. His hands played with her hair and her eyes closed.

''I could lay here all night.''

''I could hold you all night.''

''You know what day it is today?''

''No, my track of time gets lost when I am on holiday'', she admitted.

''it is I-love-you-Tuesday.'' He bow forward, kissing her on the forehead and his head moved away again.

She looked up at him, he looked down at her, his eyes lined by the friendly and cheerful lines and his beautiful eyes framed by the long lashes and he caressed his hand over hair while the sun disappeared.

It only seemed a year ago that she had walked into House's office as his new fellow while Chase had already been sitting there. His presence had annoyed her since the first second but also agitated her. She wanted to get to know him, his secrets and she knew he had painful secrets as well. Now she knew he never really had a good mother, she wanted to care for him.

She sat up and stood up, wiping the sand from her legs.

''Let's go inside and get you that plaster.''

She pulled Robert up and grabbed the surfboard while they walked inside. When his knee was wrapped in a bandage and they were laying on their bed, looking at the waves flushing over the beach through the large open doors.

''Our surfboards are still outside, can nobody come here and take them?''

''If somebody takes them you have a better excuse to skip class tomorrow and I have an better excuse than my knee.''

Cameron smiled and mumbled; ''So, no more surfing tomorrow.''

''No, just you and I.'', his voice became softer and a few moments later he was asleep.

In bed she listened to the birds outside as Chase was laying against her, his arms folded around her and his regular breathing in her ear.

She couldn't help it again but think about her previous husband, but now she shook her head. She was here with Chase now and he tried so hard. For a second she doubted if she should leave him before it was too long. Chase shifted a little and she turned towards him. His face was so peaceful she smiled. Even with her doubts she couldn't imagine leaving him.

Maybe she did love him more than she thought.

...

NOTE: Short one shot I came up with when I was drawing Chase surfing. They must have had a honeymoon and Cameron must have already had her doubts as she later admits she wasn't sure if she ever loved him.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and they weren't too ooc.

Thank you for reading, please make my day and a leave a review!


End file.
